Strategy
Here is my favorite strategy So basically if your in any region frostburn desert or swamp it will work in any When you begin send any one but most importantly the elves In each lane send three elves that's because three elves can kill any monster if it a gargoyle or a reap send a golem or wizard more likely to be tier 3 or above After you have three elves on each lane build your army behind the elves until you have a huge army and attack and good luck :) General Strategy Ranged troops (elves, unicorns, healers, wizards and tier 3, 4 phoenixes tend to be the best units to focus your gems. Being able to hit your opponents before they can hit you is a big advantage. Use the Shield button (at the top of the screen between the two arrows) to stop new troops directly on top of existing troops. "Stacking" your troops like that forces each incomming enemy to fight the whole stack at once, instead of fighting one troop at a time. Be careful though, as this makes you more vulnerable to special attacks. When you need to fight against a boss units. It's more recommanded to have some melee units (knight, dwarf, golem) and tier 1-2 phoenix to kill him more easy. Endless Waves/Cows All waves except for 10, 25, 50 There are 3 main strategies: Rush, Passive Defence, and Active Defence. For higher levels you will need another one, the Mind control. Rush The easiest strategy to manage, and the fastest for completing levels, but it requires your troops to be significantly stronger than your opponents. This works great if you start endless waves after clearing the main game on a few difficulties. The strategy is simple. As soon as the level starts, build a unicorn and an elfy, and attack. As soon as you can, build a 2nd elfy and if your elfys are tier 4, use a special attack with the 2nd elfy to help him catch up to your first 2 troops. Build more elfys as they become available. The goal is to wipe out your opponents before they have a chance to build up an army. You can generally clear a wave while only killing 2-4 enemy troops. If your elfys are not tier 4 yet it's recommanded to get some knightys to kill the castle. Knightys has an great attack speed and are cheap. You can easy use them to spam there special. What gives an great amount of damage. If the enemies are strong enough to kill your unicorn before you can destroy their castle, you may need to move to the next strategy. Post-Normal, using tier 4-5 centaur's special on the castle might help do the rush quickly without any big worries exept certain bosses. Passive Defence This is the strategy to focus on when the enemies are at about the same strength as you. It is much slower than using a rush, but it is much more likely to work. Set 'Enemy Targeting' to manual (under 'options' at the main menu). "Stack" ranged troops evenly across all 3 rows. The goal is to get all 3 rows strong enough to kill any enemies before they can attack your troops. Focus on building elfys, and build unicorns and wizards as you can afford them. Once you think your army can steamroll over your enemy and take the castle, press the forward arrow and watch the devestation. Avoid phoenixes until just before you attack, since they cover a lot of space on the screen and can make it hard to manage other troops. As you get to harder levels with stronger enemies, you may need to watch incomming troops and and build up rows (or move troops to rows) that will be facing a strong enemy troop soon. Active Defence This is the most effective strategy when facing anything but reaps. It can be very difficult to keep up with and manage, but it is essential for the later levels of Endless Cows. This strategy is only necessary when the enemies are much stronger than your troops. Set 'Enemy Targeting' to automatic (under 'options' at the main menu). If you are fast, you can build 3 efys and one unicorn before the wave starts. Build them all on one row, and when the first enemy starts marching towards you, press the forward arrow to attack. When your troops get close enough to attack your enemy, they will move to the correct row and start attacking. If the enemy is strong enough to get to your troops before they can kill it, press the back arrow. Elfys and unicorns are very fast troops, and can outrun your enemies. Once your troops have built up enough space, press the forward arrow to attack again. Rinse and repeat. While you are doing this, remember to keep building more efys and unicorns to add to your army. Eventually you want to make a phoenix, as they can deal a lot of damage, and are fast enough to keep up with this strategy. Al other troops are too slow. This strategy lets you make use of your range to have weak troops defeat much stronger troops. Don't forget to use unicorn specials and the Ice spell to buy you more time when necessary. Mind control You probably won't pass level 43 or higher in Magma Mountain without this strategy. You will need: *Tier 3 or higher healer (Tier 4 is better. You won't need their special, so there aren't disadvantages) *Max initial gems, initial souls and soul meter (if you don't have enough gems, try playing the Final campaign level again) Strategy: #Send out a healer and press the forward button #Select her #Wait until she arrives at the enemy's castle #Attack the spider or gargoyle standing there #Two possibilities: #*If she manages to charm the monster (mind control with hearts) before the monster reaches her, go to step 6 #*If not, restart the level :/ #Select the mind controlled monster #Constantly use its special until the castle is destroyed #*If it doesn't work, contact me. Remember NOT to use the healer's special!!! Centaur Strategy The easiest way to complete endless waves on Desert, Swamp, and Magma Mountain. For lower waves, refer to guide below. First, upgrade your centaur to tier 4 or 5, and get 100 starting gems. Summon a centaur, then let it charge to the castle. When it reaches melee range of the castle, use its special attack, which destroys the castle in one hit. This will easily end the wave before even the title of the wave appears, far before any monsters spawn. NEWEST STRATEGY Use a Pegasus Rush it to enemy tower By the time the first unit gets to you, the castle should be at 25%. If it is a gargoyle, use your special and push it back. If it is a spider, charm it and win easily. Boss waves Magma Mountain: Super Magma (wave 50) You'll need: *Tier 3 or higher healer *Tier 5 elf *High mining *Optional, but better: **Tier 4 phoenix **Tier 4 wizard **Tier 4 golem **Tier 4 healer Strategy: #Summon a healer. Never use her special. #If she manages to charm the first monster before he reaches her, go to step 3, otherwhise restart :/ #Always summon elves, stocking them. Always use their special when a monster arrives. #Summon a wizard in the elves' lane. Never stop summoning elves. #Summon phoenixes and golems in the last lane. #When you have at least three phoenixes, deselect all units and press the forward button #The first arriving to the group will be the phoenixes. Use their special until death. #If it doesn't work, contact me. Lane placing advice: *First lane: (phoenixes, golems) *Second lane: (elves, wizards) *Third lane: (healers, charmed units (try to charm mainly mutated zombies and gargoyles)) Endless Sidescrolling Arena You start off with 1 knighty, and some gems. Build a unicorn, and tap on the unicorn to control only it. Use your unicorn to do as much of the work as possible. Refer to the "Active Defence" strategy under "Endless Waves" for how to best manage your unicorn. Try to make the best use of your unicorns specials and your spells that you can (mosty the ice spell) NOTE: Unicorn specials hit the ENTIRE row, both in front of and behind the unicorn (even if the animation doesn't show it), take advantage of it. When a tough and fast troop like a spider or a reap comes in, feel free to use your knighty as a shield, while your unicorn attacks. The goal is to save up enough gems to go straight to a phoenix. Once you make a phoenix, you are in great shape. Remember that you have it's massive special when you are in a tight spot. On levels 10, 20, 30, etc. there will be a boss. The boss will wait in the bottom right corner for you to attack it first. Before you do, kill every other wandering around, and pick up those gems. I recommend having a fully upgraded golem, phoenix and wizard before fighting the boss. Have the golem in front of the the 2 ranged troops, and make sure the golem gets the boss' attention first, so it is getting attacked. Only use specials with your golem, since the boss is attacking it, and specials make a troop temporarily invulnerable. Once you're ready to fight the boss, hit it with a lightning spell. That spell can do up to half of the boss' health before the battle really starts. Certain enemies are immune to spells. The most important one to mention is the mini-boss at wave 95, reaps. The key to that wave is to use a well-timed level 3 rainbow spell just before the Reaps reach your troops. The reaps won't be effected, but all of the other emeies will be. Focus on one of the mini-boss reaps, and hope you can kill one before the rainbow spell wears off. It may take a few tries, but it works. Specific Missions Beat the boss Category:Basics